Raditya Dika & The Tamers
by CendrawasihError
Summary: Sang penulis KambingJantan pergi ke Jepang menemani pacar tercinta menyanyi. Tapi, yang dia temukan di negeri Sakura tidak jauh beda dari dunia digital dan monster, dan cinta juga. Don't own Digimon or KambingJantan. Flames appreciated!
1. Japan, Here I Come!

Gak pernah kebayang di pikiran gue bahwa fanfic yang gue terbitkan pertama kali adalah dalam bahasa Indo.

Bukan bermaksud mencela negeri sendiri, tapi gue lebih fokus ke fanfic Inggris. Dari pemulaan baru tau fanfic, sampai keinginan untuk menjadi penulis internasional, gue pikir karya gue selalu dalam bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja, ini semua berubah ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata banyak fanfic Indo di FF. Gile, gak pernah kebayang.

Tapi alasan utama gue untuk nulis ini ada dua. Satu, keinginan untuk mengeluarkan kekambingan dalam diri gue. FYI, gue adalah salah satu dari orang Indo yg ngefans ma Raditya Dika. Dia juga yg mendorong gue untuk menjadi nextgen author. Kedua, mencoba mengubah pandangan fanfic author Indo. Saat itu, gue masih bingung ketika pertama kali nemu fanfic Indo. Gue lagi terobsesi ama Digimon Tamers, dan gue coba-coba ngelihat daftar bahasa yg ada, dan ada Indo. Namun, gue shock ketika menemukan satu fakta: ada Ryuki, ada Jenruki, TAPI KOK GAK ADA RUKATO/RIKATO YA!? (Eh, maap, esmosi sesaat). Maka, demi mengumumkan bahwa TIADA PASANGAN LAGI SELAIN RUKATO!!!!(emosi lagi, sori), gue pun menulis fanfic ini.

Basically, ini adalah blog-based fanfic. Gue pikir summary-nya dah cukup menceritakan semua. Perjalanan Radith ke Jepang, mulai ketemu monster, ketemu dua anak remaja, sampe kencing di celana pas nyoba jadi mak comblang. _So guys_, enjoy the log, eh, blog! CendrawasihError, lagi nyasar di Singapore, wishes you a merry christmas – 13 days

PS: I also write this as an apologies to a certain firecracker girl, because I will write a story that is actually far from her dreams. That is, IF she has more than one (HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! YOU'RE DEAD, KAMBING! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!!) (Me: AAARGH, NO! (Scream like a girl))

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pencipta KambingJantan ataupun Digimon Tamers. Kalo iya, gue pasti dah terkenal (mimpi mode: ON)

* * *

_7 December 2009  
_

**Japan, Here I Come!**

Yap, pembaca setia, anda tidak salah baca. Komputer (atopun hp) anda tidak gelap (lho?), penulis goblok kalian ini akan pergi ke Jepang!

Mungkin bagi kalian yg sering mengikuti twitter gue (bagi yg belum, silakan cari 'radityadika' di twitter ), pasti udah pada tau alasan gue ke Negeri Sakuya, eh, Sakura.

Alasannya sih ada dua:

1. Sherina Munaf, alias honey-boney-swetty gue (sori, lagi gak ada ember), akan bernyanyi di Jepang. Kabar itu gue terima 3 hari yg lalu, tepatnya ketika gue lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tujuannya, untuk memastikan keselamatannya. Kadang gue mimpi dia dikurung di menara tinggi, lalu gue datang menolong. Kira-kira scene-nya kayak gini:

Gw: (dengan gagah(p)) Sherina, turunkan rambutmu!

Dia: Oke, cayang, bentar ya

Beberapa lama kemudian...

Dia: Ini cayang, naik ya!

Gue pun naik. Tapi entah kenapa gue merasa ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya. Warnanya lah, teksturnya lah, bahkan baunya, waduh!

Gw: Eh, Sher, kok rambut lu kayak gini ya?

Dia: Ini bukan rambut kepala, cayang (banyak amet yah). Ini rambut ketek gue!

Dan setelah gue liat ke atas, ternyata... PANGKAL RAMBUTNYA DI KETEK! HUAAA!

Gue pun jatuh ke tanah, meninggal karena baunya

........

Oke, gambar yang buruk. Eniwei, back to story. Pas gue dateng, dia langsung memeluk gue dengan penuh kekuatan, sambil teriak-teriak, "AKU NYANYI DI JEPANG! AKU NYANYI DI JEPANG!"

Saat itu, cuma satu hal terlintas di pikiran gue : pacar gue dah gila.

Untungnya, setelah dia menenangkan diri (dan berhasil nyetop gue dari memanggil dokter RSJ), gue mengerti apa maksudnya.

_It turns out that _pacar gue telah dundang untuk ikut dalam Japanese International Music Festival (JIMF), yang baru dimulai tahun ini. Bagi Sherina, yg selalu iri terhadap Agnes Monica (ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bukan dia yg diundang? Eh, maafkan kambingmu ini, Sher! Cuma keingintahuan aja kok!), menerimanya tanpa pikir pendek lagi. Tapi yang dia bilang berikutnya yg bikin gue ikut ke Jepang.

"Oh ya, panitianya bilang aku boleh bawa satu orang lagi. Kamu ikut ya?" dia minta, matanya bersinar.

Jujur, gue sebenarnya gak mau ikut. Gue sibuk banget nulis Marmut Merah Jambu. Belum ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan gue mengurus acara TV gue yg baru seumur kutu. Sayang, cinta emang mengalahkan segalanya. Gue, dengan pasrah, akan menemani dia selama 2 minggu di Jepang.

2. Tak lain, dan tidak bukan, adalah adek gue yg terimbisil sedunia. Yaitu... HARTONO!!!! Eh, bukan deng. Maksudnya, Edgar. Yap, si Edgar yang bertampang-innocent-tapi-berhati-bandar-togel itu juga ikut mendorong gue untuk terbang ke Jepang. Tujuannya: kartu Pokemon

Setelah gue berhasil dibujuk Sherina, gue langsung nelpon rumah. Sayang, bonyok lagi pergi, dan yang menjawab adalah, siapa lagi kalo bukan, Edgar.

Edgar: Halo?

Gue: Edgar? Ini bang Dika. Mama mana?

Edgar: Oh, bang Dika. Mana 50 ribu ku?

Gile, kecil-kecil dah itung-itungan

Gue: Iya, nanti abang bayar. Mama mana?

Edgar: Mama lagi nemenin Papa beli CD, bang

Lagi, Papa gue maniak CD, alias celana dalem

Edgar: Emang napa, bang?

Gue: Abang mo ke Jepang

Edgar: Hah?! Mo ke Jepang! Bang! Beliin kartu Pokemon, dong!

Gue: Kartu Pokemon? Napa gak beli di TA aja, Gar?

Edgar: Yah, soalnya kan Pokemon dari Jepang, bang!

Gw: Lha, kalo kartu Pokemon kan pake bahasa Jepang. Ntar Edgar gak ngerti dong?

Edgar: Biarin, yang penting kan punya kartunya. Eh, kalo abang beliin, ntar utangnya gue potong 25 ribu deh!

Buset, pelit banget ya? Jangan-jangan, adek gue mang punya _talent_ jadi lintah darat.

Gue pun menerima tawarannya. Lagipula, sayang toh kalo ditolak? Sekarang utang gue cuma 25 ribu deh. Hehehe...

Yah, begitulah kira-kira alesan gue. Doain ya _guys_! Gue mo beres-beres dulu. Ngepak baju lah, _renew_ paspor lah, ngelapor ke Metro TV lah, de el el yang kan buat gue pusing tujuh keliling. See u!

* * *

Bagaimana? Silakan comment sepuas hati. (HEY! YOU ARE SOO DEAD, KAMBING!). Oops, excuse me. I gotta run away. *ngacir*


	2. I Know What I Did Last 2 Weeks

Thank ya semua yg udah ngereview. _Honestly_, gue gak nyangka gue bisa nulis sebagus ini. Eniwei, ada beberapa hal yg ingin gue sampaikan:

1. Tolong sabar ya, sensasi Digimon Tamers baru keluar kira2 pada chapter 3,4, ato 5. Jadi, kalo udah gak sabar, yah nasib :P

2. Sherina kagak ke Jepang. Ini cuma rekayasa gue semata. Jadi, kalo pada mo nyari tiket ke Jepang, mending simpan uangnya, buat gue aja deh. 'ditimpuk'

3. Radith akan bertemu dengan para Tamers. Nah, gue masih bingung, kira-kira dia ngapain aja ama mereka. Apa nanti dia ke dunia digital? Ato ngajak mereka ke Indo? Suggestions are welcome.

Well, enjoy the Goatboy Airline. Now, excuse me while I run away from a red-headed girl (HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU KAMBING!)

PS: Gue mungkin akan beberapa kali mengedit chapter, karena salahnya banyak. Mohon maklum.

* * *

25 December 2009

**I Know What I Did Last 2 Weeks (Eh, Apa Ya?)  
**

_What happened to me_?, mungkin kalian bertanya. Yah, udah blog jarang diupdate, twitter kagak ada yg baru, dan hp susah dihubungin._Well_, 2 minggu terakhir terasa bagaikan neraka bagi gue. Gimana tidak? Gue harus nemenin Sherina ngedaptar visa, bikin paspor baru, kasih surat izin ke redaksi Bukune, lapor ke Metro TV, sama nenangin nyokap. Soal yg terakhir, nyokap gue emang lagi rada2 gila (_literary_). Pas gue bilang kalo gue mo ke Jepang, kontan nyokap gue langsung panik. Yah, alasannya sih kurang nyambung gitu:

Nyokap: Hah, ke Jepang? Aduh, kamu kenapa ke Jepang?

Gw: Lha, kan nemenin Sherina, Ma. Lagian, sekalian liburan aja

Nyokap: Aduh, kan di sana gak bagus, Dit

Gw:Emang apanya yg gak bagus, Ma?

Nyokap:Itu loh, si Miyabi

Gw:Aduh Ma, itu kan cuma satu orang aja! Masa cuma gara2 satu orang aja, Jepang jadi kagak bagus?

Nyokap:Eh, bukannya semua orang Jepang kayak dia ya, Dit?

Gw:Ya enggak lah, Ma.....

Hehehe, itulah nyokap gue. Meski kagak nyambung, tapi yg namanya nyokap selalu kayak gitu. Eniwei, ternyata ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Ceritanya gini, 4 hari setelah pengumuman, Sherina nelpon gue. Sebenarnya sih dia ngomongin perubahannya simpel aja. Cuma, gara2 gue lagi mencret di toilet, jadinya obrolannya kacau deh.

Gw: Nnggh...Halo?

Sher: Halo, Dit? Gimana kabare?

Gw: _Well_...nnggh...baik...nnggh...aja...kok.

Sher: Oh ya, jadwalnya berubah, Dit!

Gw: Hah?...nnggh...sandalnya...nnggh...beruban?...nnggh

Sher: Bukan, maksud gue, kita gak jadi 2 minggu di jepang

Gw: Apa?...nnggh...kita gak bagi 2 pinggul di depan?...nnggh...kok gak jelas...nnggh

Sher: Bukan! Aargh!!!!

Yah, marah deh. Apa boleh buat, lagi berjuang sampe titik darah penghabisan. Hehehe...

Setelah itu, demi menyelamatkan kewarasannya (baca: gak mau tambah gila lagi), dia langsung nutup telpon, dan kirim sms. Isinya: 'Ntar di Jepang selama 1 bulan, cayang. Oh ya, berjuang terus ya! Jangan ditahan!' Hue, gue didukung! Maka, gue pun terus berjuang. NNGGH! (sekali lagi, gue gak jual ember)

Oh yeah, kemarin gue dapet telpon dari panitia JIMF. Awalnya gue agak bingung, kok panitianya nelpon? Bukannya udah diurus semua ya? Di pikiran gue pun muncul teori-teori yang (kagak) spektakuler:

1. Mereka mo nyiramin gue dengan bensin, trus dibakar. Alasannya: apa ya?

2. Gue masuk dalam daftar orang paling dicari di dunia. Lha, emang gue pernah salah apa? (Pernahnya mencabuli mesin ATM, sih...)

3. Dokumennya dimakan anjing, jadi gak bisa ke Jepang (Lha, kok bisa? Gak jelas...)

4. Jepang lagi kampanye anti-Indo (_again_, gak jelas...)

Sebelum gue dapat memikirkan teori baru lagi (seperti kambing dibilang haram di Jepang, hehehe), panitia itu langsung jelasin alasannya nelpon. Dan ternyata...:

'Hello...ooo...is this...ooo...Raditya Dika...ooo?'

HAH! Ini kan Mai Suzuki! Kontan gue langsung kaget. Gile, dah lama gak ketemu sejak pesta malam yang malang di Australia, tiba-tiba dia nelpon gue. Bukan cuma itu, dia jadi ketua panitia JIMF! Wow, seketika itu juga gue langsung menangis terharu. Oh Tuhan, engkau sungguh baik! Engkau mempertemukan hambamu ini dengan teman lamanya!...

Kita pun ngobrol sebentar. Katanya, nanti di bandara di sana ada jemputannya, langsung ke hotel. Gue, yg masih sedikit bersalah karena menghilangkan paspornya (katanya sih bukan salah gue, tapi kok gue tetep ngerasa ya?) dan kalkulatornya (ini baru salah gue...), ngajak ketemuan. Maka, gue dan dia akan ketemuan di sebuah kafe terkenal di Jepang. Yah, cuma buat sekedar mengenang masa masa Elicos, sekaligus ngasih kalkulator baru buat Mai.

_Another thing_, bagi yang pingin ketemuan ma gue di Jepang, silakan pada ngirim email. Soalnya, selama di sana, gue gak akan pake BB gue. Yah, maklum, roamingnya gitu loh.

Well guys, that's all. Semoga semua persiapan gue dah lengkap semua, coz man this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Merry Christmas to all! Raditya Dika, yang 2 hari lagi akan berangkat, signing out.

PS: Eh, denger-denger di sana ada monster ya? Wah, kalo iya, gue harus bawa Harianto nih. Biar jadi bodigard gue. Hehehe...


	3. Kambing in Japan

Hey guys! Thanks udah mo sabar senantiasa mengikuti cerita ini. Sungguh, gue gak tau apa yg akan gue lakukan jika tak ada kalian (selain main Facebook 24 jam sehari sih, bertingkah kayak kambing, dan melarikan diri dari cewek berambut nanas (ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?)…hehehe). Sebenarnya pas gue selese rehat, entah kenapa gue kehilangan naluri cerita ini (ini berburu ato nulis sih?). Untungnya, gue dah menyiapkan cerita ini, sebelum rehat tentunya.

_Without further redo_, dan karena gue mo ke toilet (:P), gue mempersembahkan chapter 3.

Pernyataan: Gue bukan Raditya Dika atopun pencipta Digimon. Oh yeah, apakah ini AU?

* * *

28 Desember 2009

**Kambing in Japan**

Awalnya sih gue mo pake Wi-Fi di hotel untuk nulis, tapi, pas gue nyampe hotel…

Speaker Hotel (NAN JAHAT!): Due to some problems, our wireless service is unusable for the moment. We are very sorry for the inconvenience

Gue: TIDAK! AKAN KULEDAKKAN HOTEL INI! BROOOT! (Kentut Besar)

Ehehe, bukan gitu sih maksud gue. Tapi, yah gara-gara itu, sebagian besar daerah Tokyo harus ditutup, dan gue ditembak mati. Lha, trus kok bisa nulis ya? Gimana ya? (Sok pinter mode: ON)

_Well, internet café will have to do…_

_Back to topic_, sempet ada masalah di bandara Tokyo. Gara-garanya foto gue di paspor ma aslinya sedikit berbeda. Sebenarnya sih gak beda-beda amet, cuma rambut gondrong nan brutal (emang bisa nyerang gitu?) ama rambut ber'deodorant style', _fresh from the barber shop_ kemarin. Rupanya si petugas airportnya terlalu sensitif.

Petugas Airport Jepang (PAJ): Hmm…

Gue: Is something wrong?

PAJ: It seems that your hair in the passport is different than the one that you currently have

Gue: Ohhh…

Tanpa ba-bi-bu (ato oo-ba-oo-bi-oo-bu-oo ya? Kan orang sini cengok kalo ngomong Inggris) pun digiring ke kantor petugas imigrasi. Di sana, mereka nanyain macem2. Mulai dari kebangsaan (gile, muka Indo banget kok gak tau ya?), pekerjaan, tujuan ke Jepang, hotel di Jepang, pokoknya udah kayak interogasi polisi aja. Perasaan gue gak pernah salah apa-apa ama Jepang deh (selain _innocently _menghilangkan paspor Mai Suzuki sih… )

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mai, harusnya dia, bareng panitia-panitia yg lain, yg njemput gue ma Sherina di airport. Ternyata dia masih punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Yah, namanya juga acara pertama di Jepang, jadi kebayang dong berapa banyak tugas yag harus diselesaikan. Nah, saking banyaknya, dia gak cuma gak bisa jemput, tapi pertemuan kita di kafe sore ini di _cancel_, jadi besok. _Well, I wish u good luck, _Mai Suzuki. _ The whole Japan are counting on you_…

Hal pertama yang gue _notice _orang Jepang adalah mereka serba cepat. Dan yg gue maksud dengan cepat adalah serba buru-buru. Pas gue dijemput…

Yang Jemput (YJ) (Nah, entah napa kalo ini orang Korea, yg notabene lancer Inggris. Mungkin diimpor kali ya? Hehehe…): Ah, konnichiwa Ms. Sherina and Mr. Radith! Come, we must hurry, or we will be late to the hotel

Gue: Eh, why?

YJ: Because according to the schedule, you should be checking in at 14.30

Gue: But this is only 12.15

YJ: Yes, that's why we must hurry

Ckckck, masih ada 2 jam lebih udah dibilang telat. Tunggu, kalo banyak dibilang dikit, berarti dikit dibilang banyak dong? Wah, enak dong! Tinggal ke restoran, minta makanan dengan porsi kecil, langsung dapet yg besar dong? (Berubah jadi kambing rakus)

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Raditya Dika? Apakah dia akan menikmati hari-harinya di Jepang? Ataukan dia akan menderita karena Matahari Terbit (lho?)? Benarkan orang Jepang pekerja keras? Mengapa gue tergila-gila dengan Merlion (swt)? Tunggu kelanjutannya!


End file.
